dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Kalls
Alfred Kalls, born in Vice City (probably) is the protagonist of Murder And Theft I. History Alfred was probably born in Vice City, because one of these employers, Marko Cance, told him when he arrived: "So is he the Vice City guy?" He arrives in Liberty City with his two friends Eric and Marc Touls as a hitman employed by a Sicilian mafia. One day, while he and his two friends killed with someone, the police arrived on the scene and killed Mark, handcuffed Alfred and sent him to the Portland commissariat serving his sentence, Eric being sent to the federal prison. the closest. But Alfred, after only a few months in prison ran away with a friend he had met, John Yecitti. John takes him to his new home and offers to work for him and the gang he works for in order to make money. But Paul Fernand, a member of the gang where John works, the "Demons", tells Alfred that Eric has never been sent to prison and founded his bisnesse with the help of police. Alfred understands that Eric had actually betrayed them to continue his business alone. John then gives him some missions and, seeing that Alfred begins to attract the attention of the Demons towards him, he decides to mount a plan to kill him. But Paul helps Alfred get away with it and moves him out of Portland. He then moved to Stauton Island where he also introduced his friend Kevin Jakson. Kevin befriends Alfred and decides to help him find Eric. But Kevin, who had problems with the Japanese gang, decided to send Alfred to destroy their ship in Portland, which contained a large part of their merchandise. After that, Alfred meets Marko Cance, who gives him missions and asks him to betray his friends Paul and Kevin, even asking him to kill them. Alfred refuses and Marko decides to tell the Yakusa the truth about the destruction of their boat. The Yakusa, furious, decides to capture Kevin and Paul. But Paul managed to quarrel and apelles Alfred to ask him to come help them. Alfred arrives at the scene immediately but discovers that Kevin was killed. Paul then tells him the story and tells him that the Yakusa is preparing a destruction of all their property. Alfred decides to go to the Yakusa and finish with them. He kills a good part of it and even blow up their Casino. The leader of the Yakusa, Kisuki then decides to become friends with Alfred and then betray him. But Alfred gets out and kills him. The Yakusa are then very weakly weakened. John, an enemy of the Yakusa as leader of the gang Tiger engages Alfred and tells him where Eric is. Alfred then moved to Shoreside Vale. But, John is killed by the gang of Eric, a Cartel, and Alfred is engaged by Fernando Rodriguez, former member of the Cartel who decides to help him in his step. But it is then that Paul gets hurt by the Demons for the reason and for having helped Alfred. Alfred then meets Jessica Jakson, Kevin's little sister. She then hires him to get rid of the Tigers who harass him every day and even "raped" him. Alfred, enraged then decides to kill several Tigers and put the fire to their hideout thanks to a car bomb. Jessica then falls in love with Alfred, but this one tells him that it will be too dangerous for her to stay with him for the moment, so he sends her to Paul's home while he finds Eric. He then meets Fabien and Zane who had previous contact with Kevin. Fabien and Zane tell him where Eric is and help him approach him. Alfred then calls Christian, former colleague of Paul to provide him with weapons. He then goes to meet Eric at home. He is then surrounded by the Cartel. He eliminates them all and in pursuit of Eric. He also pursues him in boats and arrives in a state of rock in the open sea. He kills Eric and recovers his wealth but destroys his Cartel. He then returns to Stauton Island to join Paul and Jessica. Paul congratulates him for all that and invites him for a drink with Jessica. Personality Alfred is very calm. He often keeps his cool and never gets upset, the only time he gets angry when he learns that Jessica was probably raped by the Tigers. He is very closed to himself, he hardly ever talks about him and his family. The only time he talked about his family being the time he said, "I do not even know if I'm really my father's son, he's always had no fixed goals and almost never ambition". He can still show some forms of contempt, such as when he meets Marko, Alfred showing distrust of him. However, we learn that he never really liked to kill, but that he has nothing to do to be able to escape. It's hard to tell if he has any regrets when he kills a former boss or an old friend. For example, at the beginning of the game, when he sees Marc getting killed in cold blood by the police, he shows no form of sadness. He does, however, have some kind of affection for Kevin and Paul, the latter being the only ones he can never betray. He also has a lot of affection towards Jessica, this one being according to him his first love relationship. He also shows it when he gets angry when he learns that she has been raped. He even calls her "baby" at some point, and he also tells Paul at one point that she is his first girlfriend and first love. But for others, he does not hesitate to kill or betray them if there is a reward in the key. Appearance Alfred is a young man in his late twenties who wears an orange short sleeve jacket and a black t-shirt, black trousers and red sneakers. He is quite tall, has dark blue eyes, a small mustache and black hair. Mission Appearance Murder And Theft : I * As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Gallery